A Broken Heart Breaker
by blu-babe
Summary: um, it's an InuXKag, MirXSan story, it's all about inuyasha and kagome's break up, their daughter rin, and stuff, please read and review, will update when ever i can.


A Broken Heart Breaker.

"say you love me" she turned her face away, and whispered "why? You've never said it to me" he took a step towards her "but you know I do" she shook her head and a few tears rolled down her face, "I need to hear you say the words." "but…" "it's too late now." She turned towards the door and left, he just dropped to his knees. Now he knew what he'd done to so many other people, he banged a fist against the ground and a single tear rolled down his face.

"no…stupid…jerk…" she sat up quickly, "damn, it's been almost ten months months, why can't I forget him?"she groaned and fell back into her warm pillows. A fluffy golden colored kitten, with black stripes on her tail and black marks around her green eyes, jumped up onto her bed and sat beside her, she absentmindedly rubbed its ears as she tried to remember just why she'd dumped him. _Ring ring ring _she looked over at her phone and checked the call display, when she saw her mothers number she sighed and answered the phone "hello mum, what's up?" 'have you seen the news yet?' "no, why?" she heard a disgruntled sigh from the other end of the line and turned on the news. "…late last night a bar fight broke out, several men have been taken to the hospital…" she dropped the phone as they flashed the men's pictures across the screen. The second photo was her ex-boyfriend, inuyasha. 'well?' she picked u pthe phone, not taking her eyes off the screen, "oh my god, how did he survive that?" 'well, he is half-demon, give him some credit, but they say he's got some slight memory loss…' "how 'slight' are we talking?" she could almost hear her mother smile on the other end of the phone, 'well about 12 or 13 months, if I do remember correctly that's before your relationship went down the…' "bye mom!" she hung up the phone before her mother could finnish her comment, maybe I could patch things up and he'd never need to know we broke up….but I'm making so much progress...**obviously not**…who said that? **I did **no shit, who are you? **Your inner guidance, the one that told you not to dump him. **Oh…

"… it is reported that one of the young men is pleading for his girlfriend to come see him…" "okay, that's it! I'm going to see him!" she jumped out of her big fluffy bed and ran out the door of her apartment, clearly forgetting she was still in her pj's (fluffy green pants with turtles on them, and a tank top that has a little turtle on it saying 'take it slow'). She ran all the way to the hospital, and made it up to the front desk before she stopped. "hey sango, what room is he in?" the brown haired girl looked up from her monitor, "hey kags, nice pj's, where have you been? Your shift started like 30 minutes ago!" she looked at her watch, "heh, sorry, slept in….uh, just let me get changed….what floor is mine today?" "the intensive care units. That's his floor" she pulled the white coat over her pj's and pulled her hair into a ponytail, "thanks" she grabbed a clip board and headed for the elevator. She waited paitiently for the door to open, well, okay she was tapping her pen on the clip board so loud it echoed through the empty hallway. The doors finally opened and she pummelled the floor button, hoping it would get her there faster.

After a two minute ride, which she swore was more like twenty, the doors opened and she could hear the disembodied shouts of inuyasha who was apparently not wanting to cooperate. She sighed and made her way down the hall, one of the doctors in his room stuck his head out into the hallway "oh kagome, thank god! Talk some sense into him!" she suddenly got an idea and an evil smirk spread across her face, "what's it worth to ya miroku?" he frowned, "I'm not paying you to do this…" "hurry it up, he's losing blood here!" "…is ten bucks enough?" "make it twenty" "no way…" "miroku hurry it up, we need the help!" "…fine, twenty it is" she laughed and he handed her twenty bucks, "kagome…is that…you?" she took a deep breath and forced a concerned look, not that she wasn't concerned, and walked into the room. "ya it's me inuyasha, now be a good puppy and lay down on the bed." She knew he wouldn't listen, he never did, and sure enough instead of laying down he ran (well more like stumbled) over and hugged her. "I love you baby…" she gave him a nervous look, "are you drunk?" "maybe…" he went and sat down on his bed. "…well, yeah, but that's got nothing to do with it" his words were slurred together and he smelled strongly of alcohol, but he was sobber enough to fight off half a bar and 7 doctors. She took a deep calming breath and forced a smile

"well, seing as you're not going anywhere for a few days you need to get these wounds bandaged." He frowned and gave her the best puppy eyes he could, and they werent that good considering he was drunk, and said "I aint letting no doctors come near me." He attempted to stand up but she pushed him back onto the bed gently, "fine, miroku quite mopin' around and get me the bandages and what ever else he's gonna need…although I think you should pump his stomach, it never was easy to make him cooperate while he was drunk…." She trailled off with the 'you-know-what-I-mean' look on her face. "rightio" he forced the other six doctors and kagome to hold him down so they could pump the alcohol from his stomach. Kagome held his head down while the rest of them held down his arms and legs, while miroku used the pump. Ten minutes and 15 pints of alcohol later inuyasha stopped fighting as much with the doctors and let kagome bandage his wounds. "so what is the last thing you remember?" she had to see if he really did lose some of his memory or if he'd just been so drunk he forgot she'd dumped him. "some one breaking my nose" his words weren't as slurred as before but they weren't exactly clear either. "anyting else?" he closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "I remember there was something I was gunna ask…but I forget what it was" he was lying and she knew it, but she would play along just for the sake of having some one to love again. "does anything about september ring a bell?"

"no." he answered to quickly, he wasn't drunk any more, his demon blood had dissolved what little alcohol hadn't already been removed from his body. He was starting to get nervous, he was tapping the bed frame with his fingers and debating with himself about something. She knew him all to well, they'd grown up together and they'd even gone out for about six years before the 'incident', as she called it, and she knew he was up to something. But she continued to act as though she didn't know he was up to something. "…I love you…" she blinked back some tears, did he really just say that? **You'd better believe it honney! He still loves you. **Oh my god…. she hesitated a moment before responding,

"…I love you too…" well that didn't sound very convincing…. "kagome what's wrong, I know you're crying, my nose may be broken but it still works." She forced herself to look into his eyes "it's…nothing…" she'd never been able to lie to him before, his calm voice (ha! Calm…ya right) and strong embrace always made her submit the truth, so she leaned away when he tried to hug her. Miroku poked his head back into the room, "hey kags, can I speak with you for a minute?" "sure." She stood up and headed for the door, she saw miroku signal something to inuyasha and decided to ignore it, those boys were always into weird things. When she got out into the hallway she closed the door so inuyasha wouldn't hear the conversation. "okay spill. Now. I know you two are up to something." Miroku gave her an innocent look, "whatever do you mean?" she punched his arm, "what ever, I will find out wether you tell me or he does" she jabbed her thumb in the direction of inuyhasha's door.

"so, what did you want?" he thought for a moment to try and remember what it was. When he remembered he smirked, "the hospital is doing a special christmas thing for the people in ICU, the nurses, including you, have to stay with a patient in his or her room for the next two weeks and give them the holiday cheer they need…" "my mom would never let me skip christmas dinner!" his smirk spread wider, "oh but she has, we infored all the nurses' families of this and explained that they get tripple pay," her mouth hung open, trpple pay was alost $65.50 an hour! "okay, well where's the room I'm in?" his smirk spread even wider and had a bit of a hentai twist to it, "right here, I figured since you get along so well with inuyasha, you may as well spend two weeks with him, he'll be here for three." He handed a piece a paper and turned to walk away, "your list of rules."

As soon as he was out of sight sango bounded down the hallway, hey kags I got excused from this stupid thing but I still get tripple pay, isnt that great?" she did a victory dance and kagome just stood there. "oh, mmhmm that's great sango, really, but would you want to switch?" sango raised an eyebrow, normally kagome never objected to any of miroku's stunts, "why?" kagome sighed, "because, I am going to be stuck in there," she jabbed her thumb at inuyasha's room, "with my ex for two weeks, and it was hard enough to go in there for thirty minutes with out crying or something."

Sango's smile faded, then an evil smirk spread over her face, "okay, I got a plan, I'll get my brother kohaku to get miroku beaten up and request him to share inuyasha's room, and volunteer to be his happy helper or what ever the fuck it's called. Then we can both suffer together." Kagome grinned, "really? Can't I just push him down the stairs and say he slipped?" "that works too, lets go." The two girls got up and followed miroku's path, waiting for him to reach the stairs. They made sure the top step was slippery so when he stepped on it, with his bouncy little step and impractical shoes he slipped and fell down 15 fights of stairs and wound up with a broken arm, leg, rib and twisted ankle. Sango then rushed down and pretended to be worried and took him up to inuyasha's room and placed him on the spare bed. She volunteered to be his happy helper person like she'd said she would then went home with kagome to pack for the next two weeks. "hmm, maybe we shouldn't have done that, I'm starting to feel guilty."

She laughed, "don't sango, that bastard was up to somtething, and so is my ex, I know he hasn't lost his memory, think of it as pay back for what ever the hell he was up to." Sango laughed along with kagome, and they opened the door to their shared apartment. The golden kitten ran up to them and jumped on sango "hi kirara, you get to come with us for two weeks to stay at the hospital." "uh sango, the rules say not pets. But don't worry my mom and my daughter will looke after kirara for you…well my mom will, but I think maybe I should bring rin with us you know? To keep the idiots in check." Sango laughed then remembered a question she'd been waiting to ask. "so um kags, have you even told inuysasha about his daughter?" kagome stopped smiling and kicked at the carpet, "no, I couldn't bring myself to tell him, he wasn't ready to help me raise her, that's why I left him." "okay, just checking." They packed their clothes into two big black dufflebags some clothes, baby food, diapers, toys and whatever else rin needed, into a smaller pink one. They hopped into kagome's car, which she hadn't been smart enough to drive to work, and headed to their mothers house.

(yes, their sisters, sango and kohaku were adopted by kagome's mom) it was a ten minute drive but they made it there in eight because the traffic was good. When they rang the door bell they heard a minagerie of foot steps rush to the door, and their mother opened the door. "hey mom, can you watch kirara? And I'll take rin with me, I think she should at least meet her father." She saw a little head of long black hair with two big green eyes that had a golden shimmer to them, sitting on the floor with blocks and a little tower in front of her. "hi rin, were you a good girl?" she smiled and picked her daughter up. "I have a special christmas present for you, you get to come to mommy's work for two weeks and meet some one special." Rin giggled and smiled. "well, mom thanks for watching her for the weekend, we got to go make sure the I-d-I-o-t-s didn't get into any trouble with the doctors. Bye." Sango and kagome left for the hospital with rin giggling in the backseat. "so kags, rin sure is big for three months." "um, she's actually six months," sango gave her sister a confused look, "how is that possible?" "sango, she's a half demon too, I was only pregnant for like five months." Sango hit her head with her hand, "oh, Id've known that if I hadn't still been at harvard." They drove the rest of the way in silence until they reached the bridge that led to the hospital. If they had stayed at their mothers place about ten minutes longer then what was about to happen would have missed them. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, a green car to their right sped through a red light and a blue car on the left did the same, both hitting kagome's car at the same time on either side.

The last thing kagome or sango remembered before passing out was sirens and rins soft sobs. When kagome woke up she found herself, sango, and rin surrounded by two people she didn't seem to know. "where…where am I?" "south ridge hospital." She blinked "okay…who am I?" she saw numerous nervous glances passed along by the two men who she guessed were doctors. "you are kagome higurashi." "okay," she absorbed the information, "and who are you?" the one who had silver hair looked as though she'd just ripped his head off. "miroku, she doesn't remember me, you said she'd be fine!" "shut up inuyasha, geeze, giving me a migrane won't help. To answer your question kagome, I am dr. hakashi, but you can call me miroku, and this is a good friend of mine, whom is going to be helping you regain your memory, his name is inuyasha." She let it sink in a again and stayed quiet for a moment, then looked over at the other girl and the baby who were also unconcious, "and who are they?" "the woman is your sister, sango, and the baby is your daughter, rin." "what do you mean my daughter? Am I married or something?" inuyasha thought for a moment then responded before miroku could, "yes, we're married, but I didn't want to just push it on you before so I told miroku not to mention it." Miroku looked at him then gave him an all-knowing smile. "okay…" this was all so weird for her, she had a daughter, sister and husband, she remembered faintly her sister and daughter, but not her husband. "…so let me get this straight, my name is kagome higurashi, I have a daughter named rin and my husband's name is inuyasha?" "right" she could see the ease of tension in their faces. "then why is it I can remember hanging out with sango, and playing with rin, but not my wedding to him?" she pointed at inuyasha. damn she's not buying the whole marriage thing! "okay, we're not technically married…..anymore…..but I was just hoping…"

she sat up, which turned out to be a not so good idea because she shouted with pain then collapsed, "kagome what happened, where did those idiots learn to drive?" sango looked around and sat up, when she spotted her sister laying down clutching her sides she stood up, wobbled and fell down with a sharp pain in her leg. "damn, must be broken…" "actually, just fractured, you got lucky sango, kagome on the other hand wound up with broken ribs, a broken leg, arm and opposite wrist, plus a donner lung." "fuck! I'm gonna sue the asses off of those bastards. Wait, how is rin?" "rin escaped un scathed except for one tiny little cut on her arm which has long since healed, she must have some demon in her." Inuyasha luckily hadn't heard his statement as he was trying to comfort kagome. "urgh, get away you creep, you disgusting, lying creep." She tried to push him away but wasn't quite strong enough "look, I'm sorry, I was hoping you would forget we broke up, I love you, and I just want you back." "fuck off." She sat up again, grabbed some crutches and stood up fully prepared to leave, "what about your daughter, you would just leave her here, alone, and with out a mother would you?" she turned back to inuyasha "you fucking take her, she's yours too you know." And she walked, well limped, out of the room and headed for the elevator. "there goes one disgruntled chic. What does she mean the baby's mine too?"

"she means you screwed her and she had a baby, god all men are idiots. But don't worry, I won't let you take her, rin is staying with me and so is kagome, god now I know why she dumped you. 'what does she mean the baby's mine too?' honestly!" sango grabbed rin and followed kagome out to the elevator where kagome was pounding the button, "look, kagome, I know inuyasha is a jerk, and I know he's hurt you, but you've also forgotten how sweet he can be. And trust me even though he can be sweet, he's got about as many fathering bones in him as a piece of mud. Rin wants you, she never lets any one hold her unless it's you." "you're holding her right now." "she's sleeping, watch." She gently woke rin up and she started screaming and crying unitl sango hnaded her over to kagome. "mommy" sango gasped, "that's the first thing she's ever said, awwee, see, you couldn't leave that with out a mother now could you?" kagome looked deep into rins huge golden-green eyes and all her memories floated back one by one. " oh sango, I'm sorry, I can't believe I almost did that! I swear I'll never even let rin out of my sight again….but I am not giving the dork another chance, he tried to take advantage of me!" sango sighed, "well, I'm afraid that's going to be hard for you to do, you were supposed to be watching inuyasha for two weeks, but since you aren't up to it, I'll let kikyo…" kagome froze and jealousy burned in her eyes, "no gd way is that b-I-t-c-h going to move in on the father of my baby, I can do it, besides, I seem to remember something about tripple pay."

Sango smiled, "well actually HE'LL be taking care of you, since his injurries are practically gone, and you should be resting right now." "if he's almost healed why was he put in ICU?" sango gave a nervous laugh, "well, miroku kicked him out of the apartment because he was interfering with chick appeal and he begged us to let him stay here." "did not!" inuyasha bounded out into the hallway and held kagome close as though she might dissapear, "please forgive me, I love you!" kagome sighed, "I think that's a record for you, three 'Ilove you's' in one day, hell one 'I love you' was a record for you. Now let me go, I need to sleep, and so does _our _daughter" she emphasized on 'our' and he let go of her. "if I do everything you ask for two weeks, every little thing you ask, will you forgive me?" she started to laugh, "ya right, you think two weeks of listening to me, and doing what I ask is going to make up for the six years you mistreated me? Ha, I don't think so. But it's a start." He gulped, "oh boy…" she had a weird almost suttle look on her face, just like when she'd dumped him. Then she smiled, "it's a good thing you're cute, otherwise I might have just left with my baby." She walked off, well limped, to her room and sango followed her. Inuyasha just stood there, did she say that? "hey inuyasha, you're going to have to learn how to change diapers." Sango called out into the hallway, and poked her head out just in time to see him faint. "oh goody, doggy's playing dead, is this why you left him?" kagome yawned, "it's part of the reason. Well, when he comes to in about an hour show him how to change diapers and tell him it's not very manly, or appealing, to faint." She pulled the covers up to her head and mumbled a "g'night" to sango before drifting into a heavy sleep. she stood in a field, today was the day, she'd tell him she was pregnant, she was so excited. But he didn't show up, she waited for four hours, then called his cell. A womans voice echoed through her head "yeah inu-baby's right here…" she dropped the phone and the forest, picnic and sun dissapeared. Inuyasha was standing in front of her with his back to her, when he turned around she saw kikyou hanging off of him, kissing is neck and sliding her tounge across his flesh. She felt sick she turned and ran but kikyou surounded her calling out 'he doesn't love you' in a horrible sing-song echoeing voice. she woke up screaming and looked around, she saw kikyou standing at her door, "mom came to see you kags."

She growled at kikyou, "bite me" kikyou stuck her head out into the hallway, "mom she seems a little out of it, are you sure you wanna see her now?" their mother nodded so kikyou tried again, "kagome, mom wants to see you, is that okay?" she spoke slowly as though she was speaking to a dumb person. Kagome threw her pudding, which she guessed inuyasha put there, at kikyou and hit her in the face. "ya let mom in."kikyou counted to ten so she wouldn't strangle her twin and left the room muttering something about no respect. Their mother entered the room, "kagome honey, how do you feel?" "I feel fine mom, my bones hurt, and whatever, but I don't really care, as long as rin is healthy, I'm happy." She watched her mother shift feet nervously, "well, hun, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I think I should watch rin while you recover, she apparently already attacked inuyasha."

Kagome burst out laughing, "that's my girl! But seing as he has chores to do, I suppose you should, though I don't think she's gonna get willingly into a car again." "we'll see." Her mother left the room and kagome thought about what inuyasha must have done to have her six month old half demon daughter attack him. "hey dog boy! Get in here!" she heard inuyasha run down the hall, when he entered she burst out laughing, he had five little burning scars on the side of his face. "what did rin do to you? And what did you say to make her do it? Geeze, I've never known a baby to attack someone." He pouted and decided to play on her overwelming pitty for all pathetic animals, it was how he got her to date him. "I didn't do anything, she's just got a grudge." "really now, I'd never expect her to hate you" her voice oozed with sarcasm, which he some how missed. "well, I need some more pudding." He nodded, "why?" she shrugged, "I threw it at kikyou."


End file.
